Mikan Naito
Naito where first recorded on the 1 April 2011, but he didn't have that good quality. The Design were taken from an old oc character to a comic that never happened, based on... ROBOT WARS. And the original reason to why he got weird R sounds is because I were singing along with vocaloids songs and recorded myself for fun but started to make weir r sounds since I thought it were cool, also this is based on that I couldn't speak properly until I were about 8 no one except mother understood me. Also I can't still make the correct R sounds since my tongue is like paralyzed when I try. Then I came to the name part, this was hard, I wanted to name him something cool, yet not sound like a dork, but then I remembered the character from a japanese drama, he were called Night, but they said Naito-Kun, so I thought, I'll call him that to.. =w=' Since I thought the character where cool -w-' Mikan came later, when I didn't know what else I were going to call him and wanted something japanese then, and I searched for broken and stuff until I searched on incomplete and found Mikan, sounding like a girl name but I also knew it were a fruit, so I took it as his name. His design Might be simple compared to some other utauloids and stuff, but I like it the way it is, yet... I'd like to be able to make him look cool but I can't change him UwU' 'Acts/VBs' *'1 April 2011:' Act1/VB1 recorded *'4 May 2011:' Act2/VB2 recorded *'25 June 2011:' Oto.ini added to Act2/VB2 *'18 Dec 2011:' Act3 + oto.ini *'10 Jan 2012:' Act 3 updated *'27 Sep 2012:' Act3 updated oto.ini 'Background;' Naito were created to help out around the house, to play the roll as a servant to Prof.Eiko and his wife, they were suppose to have a child, but she died in childbirth. Prof.Eiko fell into a deep depression and didn't know what to do, he locked himself into his old mansion, but one day he actually started working again, and completed the robot he were going to have used as a servant in the home, to take care of his child's needs and helped his wife when he were gone..but now.. She were gone.. Not him.. After some year he finally finished building his robotic friend, but what to name him? He remembered what his late wife had told him once. -"Mikan..." she said all of a sudden. -"Huh, Mikan? What are you talking about?" he asked surprised. -"our child silly, I want him or her to be named Mikan.." she said and giggled a little. -"Mikan......then Mikan it will be.." he said and smiled gently at his wife while he hugged her softly. Prof.Eiko smiled weakly, "Mikan it will be..." he said once again as he turned on his new built companion, but to his disappointment....He didn't move... Didn't open his eyes.. The old man sighed and smiled sadly. "I guess...It didn't work.." he turned around and picked up the cat that had been his wife. "Come Miuri, let's go to sleep.." and so they did. The very next morning when he came down to the basement where he had his lab, he dropped his cup of coffee looking surprised at what was in front of him. His..Machine were alive? How and when did..? The male robot turned around looking at it's master. "......Good morning master...it's a pleasure to meet you.." it turned to face it's creator while it carried the cat in his arms. "I found this...cat down here" the robot explained. Prof.Eiko looked quietly at him before he smiled. "I'm not your master, I'm your father...and you..are my first born son...Mikan.." he said and smiled. Many years passed and the old man grew even older, but he never felt alone ever again, since now he had his 'son' maybe.. Not how he had pictured it from the start, since it were suppose to be more of a servant, built to want to help, but... it..no....'HE' were the only thing the old man had left, except for the cat that now were old and slow. Little did he know his life were going to get turned around, one late night when they were out walking a car came dashing right at them, it almost hit the old man, when Mikan pushed him out of the way and got the car slammed into his machine body instead, the damage were fatal and he broke down...... The old man tried for so long to fix him, but he couldn't find how to, he hadn't fixed the damage on his son's 'skin' instead he tried to fix his core first...Little did it do... The old man slowly gave up, once again...he were all alone. As he wrote down on the papers beside 【みかん】Mikans name, there he wrote 【未完】 both were pronounced as 'Mikan' just that one of them were a fruit and the other one.. meant "Incomplete". The years went on and the old man created a new machine, a 'sister' to Mikan, called 'Yuri" which meant 'Lily'. Mikan woke up he could remember the crash..but... as he looked around, nothing were the same, he were in his father's storage room, what were he doing here? He tried to get up, but then noticed he felt as if his body hadn't been moving for a while, weird... He shook his head as the dust fell down, what was going on? Where were his father??? He looked around in worry as he then noticed that he weren't alone, over there a young female stood, he could tell she were a machine too, he had never seen her before? Her clothes resembled his own a little, what kind of sick joke was this!?! -"Who arre you, and wherre's my father?" he called out, noticing his voice bank seemed to have some damage after the hit. She smiled at him, telling him that, father wasn't here anymore, he had gone away with some friends. He rushed out of the old storage room and stopped outside in the hallway, what... why everything were... he saw the old pictures that used to hang on the wall...they weren't the same, it were just pictures of that female... She told him father had thrown away the other pictures of 'Mikan' he couldn't stand seeing them anymore, them made him feel ill. Angrily he shouted at her, she were lying, father wouldn't feel that way towards him. -"Of course he would, you're all broken, aren't you?" she asked and grinned at him, telling him, that the father had built her instead. Mikan ran, he ran through the house, looking for the so called father, why were he doing this? Mikan had done nothing wrong!?! He...didn't know what to think..' Mikan went to his old room, but even there... none of his stuff were there, no pictures..nothing.. The girl showed up behind him, putting her arms around him. -"Silly brother, this is my room now, all your stuffs are packed down in the storage room. He pushed her away, -"Stay away frrom me, you'rre not a sisterr of mine!" he said looking at her with mad eyes. He went back to the storage room, and found his boxes, found his paper, everywhere he could read the word 'Incomplete' was that why the father had called him 'Mikan'? He found his old clothes and stuff, he took them on, since he hadn't been wearing much since the father had removed them to be able to look at the damage on his body. Mikan took his tank top with the high collar, that showed the tummy since some of his important data were kept there, the father wanted to be able to get to it easily. He put on pants, socks, shoes, he looked at his arms, they looked horribly, so he took some arm-warmers and put on, tried to hide most of the damage, the arm warmers had red marbels on, that reacted to the power going through his body and glowed just like his headset, as long as he were 'on' or 'awake'. He sighed and looked down at his stuff, he felt....like.. Well if the father didn't need and want him anymore, then he didn't need and want the father... if he had been turned off...he didn't want to stay here and let that happen again. He ran away from home...........There most be some where that he could be, that he could belong with out being reminded about how..broken he were...but broken machines and computers, they were often switched to new better ones..humans..were healed, machines not. He didn't want to be called Mikan any more, he weren't Mikan...he didn't want to be 'incomplete' as he looked up into the night sky a slow thought came over him, he would never call himself Mikan, ever again..his new name would be......【ナイート】Naito...as in night... that would be the new him....banished from the day by that evil Sun....He could help but to hate that girl.... He thought.. if she wouldn't been here...maybe then...Father would have still loved me?